Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by ErikandChristine
Summary: The world is at an end.Do Hermionie and Ron get together? Will Voldemort be defeated?Welcome to my version where book seven is complete...Story better than summary Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry woke up slowly and muttered something about dancing. He was having the strangest dreams for the past two weeks. At first he had thought they were because of the tension building up in the wizarding world, but they soon had began to take weird turns. For example the dream he had just last night.

_Slowly tiptoeing through the hallway he made for the door at the end. It was just like the dreams he received of the corridor in the Ministry of Magic, but this time the door wasn't locked and there weren't any other doors behind it. Harry knew there was something. Something bad. Something that should've been locked in._

_Harry let out his breath when he reached the door and creaked it open. He blinked a couple of times so his eyes could adjust to the bright light. Inside was the living room of Marvolo Riddle but the armchair held not its owner but Uncle Vernon! No wonder it should've been kept locked, thought Harry. Holding his weight he got up to talk to Harry, who was carefully stepping back out through the doorway._

"_Do you need a ride to the train station?" Uncle Vernon said loudly. "There's no platform 9 ¾." _

"_Yes there is, yes there is!" Harry shouted at him furiously and turned to run back through the corridor but then scene was changing. _

_In front of him was a red faced Ginny. What was she laughing at thought Harry? Ginny answered his question. "Where are your pants Harry!" then she began giggling uncontrollably._

_Harry looked down and sure enough he was in his underwear. He gasped and turned to run but he was surrounded. There was almost every single person from Hogwarts around him laughing. Laughing!_

"_Thank goodness I didn't date him for a very long time," he heard the voice of Cho Chang say. _

"_No! No! This can't be happening to me." He muttered. Suddenly he felt an ice-cold hand on his shoulder and looked up into the wretched face of Voldemort. Yet Harry did not stumble, he did not try to run this time, he was glad he met someone who wasn't laughing at him. _

"It's okay Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered soothingly. "You can join me. I won't laugh, I will never laugh." Harry nodded. "Come with me, it's Bill's wedding let's dance," he continued offering his hand, but before Harry could accept it he awoke.

"Man what a dream." He muttered scratching his head as he put on his thin-rimmed glasses. "But…" Harry broke off thinking. But what if his dreams meant something. They usually did, but … what could it mean this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Maybe…" Harry said aloud as he was reading the letter. After his abnormal dream he had been debating all day whether he should inform Ron and Hermione. It was bad enough his head was throbbing in pain but he was talking to himself.

"Should I send them a note?"

"Of course!"

"What if that dream meant nothing?"

"What if it did mean something?"

"And if it didn't I would just make 'em worry for no reason, and then they'd hate me."

"Well, duh, you'd just make them wake up for no reason. But if it did mean something, wouldn't they be even angrier you didn't inform them?"

"Yeah that's true too…but what should I do!"

"Hah don't ask me, how would I know?"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I am you. You're talking to yourself…"

"Uuggh!" Harry grumbled. He couldn't even talk to himself. Everyone was gone, no godfather, no parents and no more Dumbledore. Dumbledore, that's it, Harry thought, if he would trust Dumbledore with a note why couldn't he trust his best friends. Hesitantly Harry began his letter.

When he was finally finished, after throwing out five unfinished copies, he woke up an ungrateful Hedwig who hooted softly in annoyance, and sent the letters with her. One was for Ron who hopefully wouldn't share it with anyone and the other was for Hermionie who would surely send back a reply as quick as possible.

Yes maybe not, he thought to himself, he had gotten a reply after waiting endlessly. This is what the wrinkled parchment read:

Dear Harry,

Hedwig came over to Ron's first and this is why there is only letter because I'm also staying here. I had just come not only a few hours back and I'm glad to hear from you. Ron's dads is going to send transportation by the end of the next week so you can come over, and prepare yourself for a lot of security. "Of course he's chosen one and all."

Your note was disturbing and I can't tell what it could possibly be caused from. If you haven't been having them for a long time then it must be all right. Its only one dream. Its possible it's because you're nervous and depressed about-about all that has happened.

Ron thinks it's because of the toffees George and Fred sent for your early birthday present. (I hope you haven't eaten them all! That may be part of the reason why you're dreaming of yourself pant less). Anyway, don't think too hard about the dream it probably means nothing. We hope you're okay and aren't poisoned by your birthday candy (or dream of dancing with You-Know-Who). "Ron don't write that!"

Love Ron and Hermione

"No of course not, why would the dream mean anything." Harry sighed, "It was just my nerves. Hermione's right. I shouldn't have listened to myself." He chuckled at his foolishness.

Yet he did not believe it himself. His eyes lingered on the one sentence since it had arrived, if you haven't been having them for a long time it's all right, it's only one dream. But it had been happening more than one time and it wasn't one dream and he knew there would be others. H could not even reassure himself because he knew it would be a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry carefully tiptoed down the stairs making sure not to make any sudden movement or noises, as he did every breakfast morning, now. Ever since he had come back from Hogwarts the Durselys had been acing very strange around his presence. When he stepped of the train station Dudley had ran all the way back to the car screaming "Evil!" on the top of his lungs. Aunt Petunia had been giving him more food than before, mostly meat, which as a result caused an angry Dudley since he had been on a diet. Uncle Vernon had not spoken to him since, not that Harry really cared, but it was awkward being near him and not receiving an insult.

Slowly he moved to his seat on the dining table and was greeted by silence and a plate filled with warm pancakes. Taken aback by this gesture Harry hesitated before he began shoveling it in his mouth, even though they had been doing it for the past two weeks he couldn't get used to the idea.

When he ate nearly half way through them he felt he could eat no longer and put his fork down. Aunt Petunia gave a disapproving look; she would have to throw them out again. Reluctantly, Harry remained at the table; he wanted to tell them that Mr. Weasley would be coming, after all the previous unexpected visits had turned to disaster, it was only fair he warn them this time.

"Ahem", Harry cleared his throat and got the Dursleys undivided attention. "Er, you know Ron's dad." He saw the Dursleys grimace, "Well he's going to come at the end of next week and uh, pick me up."

Uncle Vernon looked like a beet red tomato and his vein was throbbing so much Harry considered ducking for cover. Aunt Petunia was white a sheet and looked ready hit him with a fry pan. And Dudley, well lets just say he looked ready to have an accident on the carpet, there was fear in his eyes and satisfied with the results Harry left the table calmly.

Harry nearly skipped his way to his room. He was leaving early, he wouldn't have to see them again and he'd be able to spend his time with Ron and Hermione at Bill's wedding. After that he could go back to Hogwarts and ---

He stopped and sat stiffly on his bed. No, he couldn't, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts, he had other plans. Much more important plans. Defeating Voldemort was his new destiny. It had always been and he was going to complete his destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Four Mysterious attacks have occurred," the reporter announced, "The causes and weapons are unknown."

Harry listened in closely. He was finally given the privilege to watch t.v. Although it was only the news, he at least had access to what was happening in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. This particular news sent a weird vibe through him. Wincing Harry payed close attention.

"The police are still investigating. They were informed by neighbors who were disturbed by the apparent screaming from within these four separate houses. Although they have been located in different places, quite a wide separation by the way, the events and scene are yet the same. Now we will hear more from Bill."

The scene changed to Bill's face, Harry gasped in amazement. The Dursleys thought he was having a spazz attack, but he didn't care because this wasn't any Bill, it was Bill Weasly.

"Thank you Brenda. As you will notice this is a live presentation and the grave incident that has happened in one of the four houses is being shown. This is the scene of the crime."

Harry could tell Bill was nervous. "You can see that behind is the house, where the attack took place. There was severe damage done inside. A great evidence was found as it seems the door has been blasted….by what is not known. Let us talk to Inspector Charlie."

The camera moved to another recognizable face, Charlie Weasley. Harry let out a stifled cry, now the Dursley's were really concerned.

"Uh well, we have searched the house and are still looking for clues in each of the houses. It will not be revealed who were the victims, yes they have been found dead. Not a mark has been found on their bodies, one couple have had signs of teared skins,… signs of wolves."

"Thank you," Bill said and turned back to the screen, "Back to you Brenda."

"Uh yes. As you just saw now that attack happened no more than an hour ago, we will keep you updated, and you must take serious precaution. Moving on we have an interview with a new inventor who has made a new discovery of a species of worms giving laryngitis…."

Harry was no longer interested. He got up slowly with a serious but worried expression. Just as Dudley was about to ask Harry if he could have his dessert an owl came flying in.

Quickly Harry took the bird and untied the contents attached to its leg. He ignored the screams of the Dursleys and sent the owl away with a galleon. Slowly he looked down and saw the Daily Prophet, a very recent update. It was about the attack.

It was a mystery here to as to who killed them but not how or who had died. Plopping down with a heavy heart he read the first article:

Mass Death Eater Atack 

_The Daily Prophet had some fellow reporters in an invisible charm to inspect the mansions. The result and scene is similar to each house. Damage done in the house seeming as if someone was looking for something or someone…_

_The first House belonged to Henry Hoglewash, he lived alone so only one life was lost in that house. It seems that he has been hit by an Avada Kadavera curse as the others have been. _

_In the next house a couple lived together and they were the only ones no hit by a curse. They had signs of injuries of a werewolf. The impact was wild and caused wild and brutal death._

_The other houses belong to brother and sister the Quagmire twins, Elizabeth and Michel. They suffered the Avada Kadavera spell. There were also Dark Marks above these house but there were a couple of Wizards dressed as muggles who made it disappear form the air and not attract any muggles. So it is concluded that Death Eaters are the ones who have caused this grief. So please take the precautions and tips given in the previous year about imperius curses and inferi's. _

_More frequent updates will be posted and delivered by our owls to all that have subscribed. _

Harry threw down the newspaper in pain not because he received a paper cut but because his scar was hurting. After a whole year of no contact of Voldemort through his scar, it has started to hurt now. _Why?_ Thought Harry. It wasn't helping that the Dursleys were screaming at him at bringing in an owl.

"It wasn't like you saw." Harry tried to explain. His hand was pressed hardly against his forehead as if it would stop the searing pain.

"Not like how we saw! We aren't stupid! Do we look stupid!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

Harry looked up at them, Dudley looked like he had wet himself at the sight of the midnight owl that flew in with the paper, Uncle Vernon was blue and his fat was seeping through his collar and shirt tails, Aunt Petunia was turning whiter and wither as her veins began to stand out.

"Uhh do you want me to tell you the truth?" Harry managed to say.

"What do you mean to say. And why are you holding your head like that boy? Is our yelling giving a migraine-.."

He was cut of by a stammering Petunia, "No..no..look at him hes..g..glowing..oh dear lord."

It was true although Harry couldn't see it, but you could see the pain he felt in his pain. Without meaning to he gave out a cry of agony and dropped to the floor. Right at that moment they all went completely silent and so did everything else. The lights, the t.v., even the clock that ran batteries stop ticking. It was complete silent.

Harry, on his knees, felt the pain leave him slowly, his head was throbbing a little but it dodnt hurt as much. Heaving softly he got up to go to the stairs. Before he reached the stairs a bony hand touched his shoulder and spun him around.

"Are you okay now Harry?" Aunt Petunia said gently. Harry taken aback at the fact that she had called him Harry and was concerned answered slowly.

"Yes now I am ..er.. thanks for asking." At that moment everything blinked on. The very second it was such a surprise nearly everyone had to take a couple of steps back. Harry astounded by this ran up the stairs without a word.

_Did I just do that? If so, how? How…._

888888

_I am sorry I have taken a long time to update but I began other fics. Please check them out too they're called "The Hottest sexiest dark Lord" a harry potter fic, the other "Phantom Retold" a phantom of the opera fic. _

_Please review if you have any ideas feel free to share. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry paced his room and stopped every few seconds to ram his head on the wall, as if it would help him find the answer. He couldn't get why this was happening to him. What was this "unknown power", was it even coming from him?

He pulled his trunk away from under his heap of cleaned laundry. He began packing everything, and I mean everything. He put in all his schoolbooks (although he didn't know whether he'd be needing it anymore), his cloaks that still fits him, extra clothes, spell materials, his cauldron, his dress robes, all his candy for his pre-birthday greeting from the Weasley's and Hermione. When he felt he could no longer fill it anymore he moved to his desk to find extra parchment.

Just as Harry began to write his first sentence he heard his door creak open. He turned to find a wistful Aunt Petunia. "Uh..er I'm kind of in a middle of something." He said not so pleasantly.

Aunt Petunia nodded knowing, "I see you've packed," she said looking at the trunk.

Harry stumbled over as he said on the bed groping the head board, "Yeah..well-,"

Aunt Petunia cut him off, "No Harry. You know you can't leave now. It's not time." Harry nodded glumly staring at his hands. _Why was she being so bloody nice, I thought she'd want me to leave?_ Harry thought.

"Look," she continued. "I know we haven't been nice to at all, from the time you have been living with us. But I suppose you think it's weird we've been nice to you all this while."

Harry looked up expectedly at this point. "Well you remember when….Professor... Dumbledore…said he was glad we hadn't been treating you the same as Dudlekins. Well, I realized what he meant." Harry's eyebrow shot up, but he kept his silence and watched as she moved to the windowsill hesitantly.

She remained silent for a few minutes studying real hard at the glass as if it would answer for her. "We have spoiled Dudley and we've made him more reassured that whatever harm he may come into we'll be there to bail him out. We've never given you a protected feeling."

Aunt Petunia took a deep breathe and stopped to chose her words carefully, "Went you went off you hated This You-Know-Who individual because he killed your parents, you hated him even more because ou had to live with us for all this while and you obviously didn't enjoy your stay."

"If we had spoiled you and given you even more protection, you would felt secure and looked forward to come back to us. No it increased your anger your desire to finish him off and unleashed something within you. You see now you are determined even more to kill What-His-Supposed-Scary-Name-Is." She turned away from Harry and continued to look through the window.

Harry who had been sitting all this time perfectly still and quiet was speechless but the question that formed in mind now was what she had said before her last comment. "It unleashed something within me?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Don't you see Harry. When you made Dudlepoo get locked behind the glass in the zoo, you had no…. wand…or any idea of being a..a..wizard. And when you made your Aunt blow, it wasn't funny by the way," she stopped and gave a stern look at the smirking Harry, who had now turned grave in serious. "Also, what happened tonight. That's another thing."

"But why?" mumbled Harry who now realized what she meant by an inner power.

" I don't know my boy. But you must understand that you do a special and all I know is that it'll help you in the future. The sooner you find how to use it _and_ control it, the better." With that she left the room closing the door gently behind her.

Harry sat puzzled and stunned at Aunt Petunia's advice. This was also the longest conversation he had ever had with her other than the lecture about how to mow the lawn before the rest of Dursleys woke up.

Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, the one who defeated Voldemort six times including the time he defeated him only being a baby, had powers. Inner power. What will this lead to………


	6. Chapter 6

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes to a bright sunny morning. The sunlight poured into his room and Harry lay in his bed for a few more seconds bathing in its warmth. He felt a little happier in the sunlight.

Harry groaned as he heard the soft rapping at the door, _Not another lecture from Aunt Petunia. God have mercy!_

Drowsily he opened the door and he was surprised to Uncle Vernon there. "Er, hi?" Harry said unsurely.

Uncle Vernon stood there at a loss of words. He grunted a few times and finally looked at Harry to say what he wanted, "Uh, me and Petunia have decided to let you… I mean take you to the new amusement park for your birthday."

Harry looked at him slightly taken aback. Uncle Vernon didn't seem to notice and continued, "This is your last day with us, then you'll be an adult and the uh… Mr. Weasley will take you away."

Harry continued to stand there dumbfounded and nodded in approval. When Uncle Vernon was gone out of sight and down the hall, Harry shut the door carefully and leaned back against the door. He was going on a trip with the Dursleys of all people, and for his birthday!

What was in store for him now?

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in the back seat of the Dursleys car. It was bad enough Dudley, despite his new diet, was taking up much of the room and it was hot and sticky that opening the window would let more hot air in.

He twitched every few seconds grunting when they tried to make conversation with him. He just wanted to get the day over with and go to the Burrow with Mr. Weasley.

Harry's eyes lit up when the car neared the amusement park. It was better than in the advertisements. His heart began to pound in excitement. The heat or Dudley's weight no longer bothered him. He was glad he'd be able to enjoy one muggle thing he had always wished to go to, an amusement park.

When Mr. Dursley finally found a parking spot in the jammed parking lot, he and Dudley rushed out of the car. Well Dudley tried to rush out.

Harry waited impatiently as Mr. Dursley bought the tickets and followed them in. He was at awe. The Ferris wheel was huge that two Dudley's could fit in one seat. The Drop Zone was the highest ride. Roller Coasters, water rides, games, attractions, everything that made Harry thankful to agreeing to come.

Harry hungrily accepted the cotton candy he was given and rushed over to the Wild Beast, the best ride of all. The highest roller coaster with loops and turns of your wildest imagination. It lived up to its name, it was wild!

When he got on he felt a rush of happiness wash over him. The Dursleys waited patiently for the ride to end, they even waved to him whenever they could manage to find to catch his eye. But Harry was in his own world at that moment. His heart soared as he felt his heart leap at each unexpected turn. He laughed when he heard the other passengers scream in fright. He had faced worse and would face things even much more frightening than ever. He steered his thoughts away form it all when he got off the ride.

He wasn't startled this time when he looked up to find the Dursleys had waited for him but joined them happily. This time Dudley picked a ride but Harry didn't join him, he wanted to finish the sweets the Dursleys had graciously purchased for him.

He sat on the bench and watched as the manager of the ride forcibly tried to strap Dudley in the ride. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley joined him at his side on the bench and watched their son nervously.

Just as Harry reached over to throw his candy wrappers in the garbage can, beside the bench, away, he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Startled he dropped his sweets and faced his direction to the scream. He instinctively put his hand to his pocket, which held his wand and made his way through the screaming and fearful crowd. Hey were all rushing at him to get away form whatever had caused the first scream.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight as he edged closer to problem. When the path cleared he saw what was wrong and let out a horrified gasp….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry let out a horrified gasp as he saw them. Shrouded in red cloaks with their hoods slightly back so you could see their fangs dripping with blood. Harry looked to the side and saw the limp body of an unfortunate ten year old at the side. They had already begun the blood shedding. They were Vampires….

Harry whipped out his wand and turned to run back down the way he came from to block off the pathway. He saw that people had already cleared out of the area except those on the rides who were watching frightfully as Harry prepared himself for a battle.

He felt his breathing fasten as he gazed around the park looking at his battlefield. As long as there were no people around near them, he could probably take on the vampires. He let out a startled scream as the vampire lunged at him unexpectedly.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He screamed hitting it in the chest. He watched as he blasted back and heard his head crack against the metal pole of the Ferris wheel.

Harry stepped forward attacked his new victims. "TARANTALLEGRA!" a jet of silver light hit the three vampires that were approaching him and cause them to lose their balance and lose strength in their legs.

Turning from the disabled creatures he winced at the sight of the half dozen left. He knew he couldn't take them all on, without getting permanently injured. He had to think of another way. Harry strained his brain making sure to continue disarming the vampires to stall for time.

He shut his eyes and held out his wand to conjure the one spell he knew he promised never to do. "SEC-." He stopped as he blink vaguely and saw that there was no need to.

The vampires were enveloped in a bubble like shield. It surrounded them like an invisible prison. Startled Harry staggered back, but he knew he had to get help to capture them. He didn't know where this abnormal shield came from, but he wasn't sure how long it'd last.

Running down the path to the exit he pondered over the bubble shield. Just as he was about to turn the abandoned corner a gray creature ambushed him.

"Aaaargh!" He yelped as he struggled to back the other way. Yet, he glanced to this right to see the great large growling creatures surrounded him. Waiting for him to make his move to tear him limb from limb, to make him one of them. They were werewolves.

Harry held out his wand unsurely but before he could move one of the werewolves howled in pain and agony. He marveled at the sight of the werewolf, it had caught on fire itself. He could see the skin blackening and tearing from its bones. Just as Harry stirred to attack the next werewolf, three other cries of pain shot out.

Harry backed away with hand near his face to shield it from the fire. More cries were heard as the fire rose. It smell like burned fur. Harry glanced up disgustedly at the exit a few meters away. He sprinted down past it and skidded into the parking lot. He spotted the new blue van Uncle Vernon had purchased. The car drove up to him and the side door was thrown wildly open and a large massive hand grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in.

Harry looked around in the car at the nervous expressions on the Dursleys' faces. Harry put his head back and stopped to catch his breath. Dudley watched him earnestly. He noticed uncle Vernon was driving twice as fast as he normally did.

"What were they?" Uncle Vernon questioned solemnly.

"Vampires…. and werewolves." Harry replied in short breaths.

"What were they doing here? Were they….. Do they know you're here?" Aunt Petunia asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure… for both of your questions. I'll have to contact Mr. Weasley or some one who can answer these questions and help the others in the amusement park." Harry stated.

Uncle Vernon nodded and pressed the pedal harder to gain speed. Dudley whimpered in the back. What was going on? Where did these insane powers come from? Questions were spinning in Harry's head.

When the reached Privet Four Drive, Harry nearly jumped out the door and dashed to the front porch surprisingly finding the door open. He creaked it ajar slowly and saw the back of a stern man with faded red hair.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry yelped astonishingly.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, glad to see Harry again.

"Mr. Weasley, the parks… there are…vampires, werewolves… you-." Mr. Weasley who nodded gravely cut him off.

"I know. I'm heading there now. We have to get you out of here immediately. I trust you can use this portkey." He pointed to the oddly colored box.

Harry nodded and reached over to touch it but was stopped as he heard his name.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia called rushing towards Harry. She looked him the eyes. "Harry I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. If you ever need anything…. I'll always be ready."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley who had an equally surprised expression. "Er… Harry the portkey."

Harry moved to touch it again but Aunt Petunia interfered again. "Harry.." she said in almost a whisper. "If you ever find out the truth I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you…but… just please, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.." She turned away with tears in her eyes.

Harry still confused saw only the hurt look in her eyes before he vanished with the portkey….

8888888

Yes, it has been a long time. Updates will come in faster. I promise. The next two chapters are in the works. Remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry still confused saw only the hurt look in Aunt Petunia's eyes as he vanished away with the portkey.

"Harry!" he heard his name called by a familiar voice. He blinked a few times to get accustomed to his new bearings. He was at the Burrow.

He turned to see he was standing in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran up to him and pulled him into a seat on the kitchen table.

Ron and Ginny watched him carefully.

"Hey mate. Rough ride?" Ron said.

Harry nodded smiling solemnly.

"Oh Harry dear, you must be hungry. I'll get some lunch ready." Mrs. Weasley said, although he knew she wanted to know what had happened.

"Harry, are you alright? What happened?" Ginny asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Hermione seated herself in the chair near Ron. "Yes, Ron's dad only said there was an attack and he was going to bring you back."

Harry settled himself to the plate of sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had put in front of him. He explained to them as he ate, how he was attacked and how the strange shield formed and the wolves began burning up. He kept Aunt Petunia's strange realivation to himself, taking a mental note to tell Ron and Hermione later.

"How did that shield thing form?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and looked emptily at his feet a sickening feeling forming in his stomach.

"What's wrong with me..." He whispered to himself.

"Nothing, Harry." He looked up surprised someone had heard him.

"Yes, Ginny's right." Hermione agreed. "This isn't something wrong, I think I've read about these kinds of things, wandless magic… I'm going to go check." She said with a reassuring smile and left to go to the room she shared with Ginny. Ron got up and followed after her.

Mrs. Weasley got up too. "I hope you're alright Harry dear….I better get dinner ready as I wait for Arthur." As she left Ginny got up and sat beside Harry.

"How are you feeling now Harry?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, worried, anxious, mad, but happy to be here." He murmured.

Ginny looked at him earnestly, "Harry I understand what your going through-," she began but Harry cut her off.

"No, no one does. I'm worried what might happen to your dad. I'm anxious whether I'll be able to survive this summer. I'm mad that Voldemort ruined another special day of mine. When I finally become of age and this is how I spend it. FLEEING FOR MY LIFE!" Harry said raising his voice. He sighed unhappily and turned away from her.

"Harry," she started, softly, "I understand how you're feeling because, some people can feel the pain and emotions of the person they really care for, and I'm one of them. That's what I meant." She touched his hand. "You should get some rest…. You've had a long day. Your trunk is upstairs…"

She walked away leaving Harry in an even more confused mixture of feelings.

888888888

Harry had decided to take a nap after the talk he had with Ginny. Ron and Hermione were still in the room rummaging through old books looking for clues.

After a few hours Harry woke to a shout in his ear. He got up drowsily and looked up to see Ron with a worried look.

"Harry, hurry get ready, I already laid out your clothes. Just put 'em on a get downstairs, I think we're being under attack."

Harry was wide awake now. Though he was still confused as to why the clothes laid in front of him were new and crisp. He shot a questioning look to Ron who shrugged.

"First thing I found. Hurry, Mum told us to get down quickly."

In a matter of minutes Harry was dressed with an anxious Ron beside him. He held out his wand as the tiptoed down the stairs. The lights were completely off. All that could be heard was their breathing.

"Why's it so dark?" Harry whispered.

"I dunno, keep moving get into the living room, maybe they used the floo network to escape." Harry nodded even though he knew Ron wouldn't be able to see it.

They walked onto the carpeted floor of the living room. Before any of them could move the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!" a large shout was sounded. Harry stumbled back to see eight Weasleys, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, laughing wholeheartedly to the fact they had just tricked the infamous Harry Potter into his own Birthday Party.

Harry began laughing too as he joined the rest of them. Lupin and Tonks greeted him before heading off to the kitchen. The twins, Fred and George, handed him a box of tricks from their jokeshop and greeted him too. Harry sighed happily as he followed hem all into the kitchen.

The feast was magnificent. Everyone took three helpings; Fred and George snuck an extra two, saying it was for an experiment on Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Harry marveled at how everyone was talking openly as if nothing had happened that afternoon. No, he decided to push that out of his mind for now. They had held him a party so he could be happy and enjoy, and he was going to do just that.

Bill and Charlie were also in great moods too. Harry was surprised to see them, but he didn't want to question them now. After dessert was served they moved back to the living room and played games and chatted.

Fred and George finally urged Harry to open his presents. He had gotten sweets from Ron and a new chessboard. Hermione gave him a book about various types of Defense Against Dark Arts spells and a box of Bertie Botts Flavored Beans. From Bill and Charlie he got an exquisite case for his firebolt. Mrs. Weasley knitted him black sweater this time with a silver Gryffindor symbol in the middle. The other Weasley children were stunned at the amount of effort she had put into it for Harry. Mr. Weasley also got hima book about Aurours and the things they need to learn.Ginny had gotten him an album with pictures from the first year they met untl now, She even had a camera with her now.

Harry finally agreed to open Fred and George's present, which turned out to seem completely harmless. Yet as he waited five seconds after opening the box, a stream of cloud exploded onto everyone's face, except the twins, who conveniently had masks on. Everyone had white powdered face with make up that clowns would wear.

No one was angry though; they all burst out laughing after their first three seconds of shock, except Ginny. She chased the twins through the whole entire house until they realized they could apparate away from her.

After that the party was spent with Harry and Ron playing chess as Ginny and Hermione watched and gave pointers or even distractions. Which Ron wasn't grateful for. The adults spent the night chatting away as they listened to Holey Summer's best hits, Mrs. Weasley's favorite.

_Ding Dong._

The clock tolled midnight. Mrs. Weasley finally got up and ushered Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

As they stopped by Ron's room, Ginny waited for Hermione to go off to their room and for Ron go inside before talking to Harry.

"Harry," she said softly. "I know this morning wasn't exactly how you wanted to spend your Seventeenth birthday. I hope you enjoyed this party. I hope you had a great birthday."

Harry smiled. "The best."

He knew he'd be sleeping tonight with a smile on his face.

88888888

**Well there it is, I hope it wasn't a drag and you enjoyed it. It was Harry's birthday I didn't want a special moment to be ruined, because…..well he's not going to be having much fun in this fic. With Voldemort on the loose, almost being attacked, Aunt Petunia's wild secret and that maybe Ginny still having feelings for him but they can't get together. It's gonna be a bit crazy.**

**Sigh, anyway please review. I will make sure the updates are longer. I have the other chapter almost finished; just need to edit it and it'll be posted. I want to speed things up a bit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry awoke to a faint whispering in the room he shared with Ron. Groggily he put on his glasses to see Ron and Hermione sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Er..'morning?" Harry said yawning.

"Sorry mate, but we have something important to tell you and we'd rather do it before the others wake up. Especially Fleur." Ron said.

Harry gave him an odd look. "Well she has to prepare her wedding. Its only four days away and she's a nervous wreck." Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh…so what is it that you want to tell me."

"It's about the..er..spell you did yesterday." Ron began.

"See, Harry, I told you it wasn't anything unusual. You did wandless magic."

He quirked an eyebrow. "It's actually rare for people to be able to do it. For some people it's genetic or unless they're in an accident which allows to them to procure excess powers."

"They are caused by your emotions, it happens when you least expect it. Eventually you can control it, but to do that you must learn to control your emotions. Though its genetic people can drink a special potion to be able to do it, but it's very dangerous. If you don't learn to contain your powers they can…kill you."

Ron winced and continued for her, " It's harder for people for who have it genetically, but, like you Harry, once you get the hang of it, it wont be. It takes a lot of concentration, almost like apparation. You concentrate on what you want to happen and…well it happens."

Harry sat bewildered. First he's parseltongue, then he's the chosen one, and now this. "So it's like being telekinetic."

"Not exactly," Hermione stood up and moved to the windowsill. "Remember it all depends on your emotion and determination."

"Wait a minute, how come I couldn't use this before? I mean I've been angry before. Even just yesterday, I was concentrating on another spell…but that bubble shield formed."

"Well, that's why its harder to control this power when you have it genetically, because your powers react to your _every_ emotion. Yet, Harry it's easier for you because it isn't genetic. You didn't have any reaction every time because you were unaware of having these powers. Just remember when you let that python on your cousin, you were angry and knew you couldn't do anything. You concentrated on what you _wanted_ to happen."

Now even Ron stood up, " You didn't even know you were a wizard then so you felt hopeless and knew you couldn't do anything. The same happened when you blew up your aunt. You said she was insulting you, of course it made you angry but you couldn't do anything because you want to get your Hogsmede form sign. Just like yesterday when you were going to fight the death eaters-

Harry cut him off"- I knew I couldn't fight them all, I was frustrated. I concentrated on that spell, but I what I really wanted was to create a diversion to block them from throwing spells at me or hurting him enough for me to run and get help. I _knew_ I couldn't fight them!"

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's how you formed that bubble shield and caused the werewolves to burn."

"Each time you wanted something to happen and you knew you couldn't do anything, mainly your feeling of frustration…"

"You subconsciously tapped into that part of your mind where it caused what you wanted to happen."

Harry sat quietly gripping the edge of his bed. "Great, more powers to control, now what good will these do me?" He muttered bitterly.

Hermione sat beside him. "Harry, this may be another responsibility, but cant you see you have an advantage against Voldemort," She shuddered.

"Yeah," Ron cut in. "We'll help you control your powers so you can use it against him."

Harry smiled solemnly at them, "Yeah, that would be nice."

They sat there on his rumpled bed when they heard a knock on the door. They looked up to see Ginny. Harry felt his heart drop.

"Hey, Hermione what are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere. Anyway you guys need to get dressed. Hermione you've got to help me get breakfast started with Flem. Oh and Ron and Harry have to get ready to go."

Hermione followed Ginny out. "Wait get ready to go? For what?" Harry asked Ron who was already getting a clean shirt on.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Well our apparation test is today. You were supposed to get your letter yesterday but you came here. And…I forgot to remind you."

"It's okay." He said and searched through his trunk for something to clean to wear.

When both boys were dressed they headed downstairs. Harry's head was still muddled with the information he had just learned. He sat at the table which had been enlarged to fit a couple of extra guests who had decided to stay from Harry's Birthday Party the previous night.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said laying a plate of pancakes on the table. "Just got here this mornin'." She continued with a full mouth as she chewed through toast.

She swallowed and noticing his inquisitive look, "Oh, I'm going to escort you Hogsmede for your apparation test."

He nodded and marveled how Hermione and Ron acted as if they didn't know anything. He looked up to see Mrs. Weasley setting more coffee on the table and offering seconds; she smiled at him when she caught his eye.

"Well, Harry, it looks as if the Dursleys have given you enough food this year."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, maybe they felt bad for treating him so badly." Ron muttered.

When breakfast was done Mr. Weasley led them outside to his car in the driveway. Harry whistled softly at the sight o f the car. It was a brand new black, Lamborghini with, tinted glass, and sleek frame, and leather covering on the seats.

Ron smiled wryly, " Yeah Dad got it from the Ministry when the Minister heard you were coming over. He said he wanted to give us a more "protective car" for the "chosen one"."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "He still want you to be their poster boy."

Harry laughed aloud, "I cant believe he still has hopes. Well at least you got a new ride."

Everyone laughed as they climbed into the new car. Only the twins, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and the trio were going. Hermione was going to support them, and because she didn't want to be near Fleur, when she was going through a hectic phase. Where as the twins were coming to see the second youngest Weasley fail.

They joked lightly and discussed the on coming wedding the whole way through. No one commented the deserted streets as they entered the city, but Harry noticed the drastic change. The car stopped in front of an underground subway station.

They followed Tonks and Mr. Weasley beneath the surface to the old ticket booth, with a bored looking woman filing her nails. There were signs near the entrance saying it was out of order.

"Uh, we'd like seven train tickets to Hogesmede, for the next train that goes there."

The elderly woman handed him the tickets, "Your trains leaves in ten minutes. Have a nice trip."

"Ten minutes! By golly." He ushered everyone to the farthest train." They handed their tickets to the conductor who smiled sadly at them. Once they were inside they looked to find a seat, but didn't need to look further, as the train was empty except for the three people sitting near the back, whispering to each other.

It was a public train, unlike the one they took to Hogwarts, there were no compartements. The ride started abruptly everyone near fell forward from their seats. Harry held tightly to the edge of his seat. He knew the fastest trains were in China, but that fact would change if muggles ever rode this train.

He felt as almost as if face was being pulled back. When the train stopped he banged his head back against his hard seat.

Mr. Weasley got up stiffly form his chair, "Let's go you lot, if you pass, we wont have to ride here again. Ever."

They all got out quickly. Harry rubbed his head to feel for a bump, and didn't find one, but shook his head, to stop the room from spinning. "Another reason to pass this test." Ron grumbled under his breath.

Together they headed towards the stairs leading them out into sunlight. There were very few people, all wandering in tiny packs. Silently they followed Tonks who lead them to a clearing with a huge group.

Harry spotted Neville and others from Hogwarts who still had to do there test or failed. The course was set out almost like a game. There were hoops spread far apart. They were numbered too. There were at least ten instructors dressed bright yellow robes. Oddly standing out.

An elderly man stepped out form the grouped and shot red sparks from his wand to signaling the large group to be quiet. He cleared his throat and put a charm on his voice so it could travel through the crowd. "Welcome, you are all here to take or either watch some one take the Apparation test. Feel free to talk while they are doing their test. It proves whether they can concentrate through a vast amount of noise in a hurry to apparate." Fred and George smiled and elbowed Ron at this comment. Ron gave Harry a withering look.

"There will be re-test for those who do not pass, but you can have only a maximum of three re-tests and then you wait to try again next year." He paused to clear his throat again.

"As you can see the hoops are numbered. You will stand in the center and apparate to the next hoop with the next number. The hoops with the yellow colours, you must land in the middle, the others you must land next to it, on each side. You do each test three times. The first two slowly, taking your time, the third time you will be timed, and at the end you will travel from the last hoop to the first."

Harry realized it wasn't going to be easy as he thought, but he knew he was going to do it.

The man wasn't quite finished though, "There are five groups you have been divided into, we cant obviously have a hundred people take the test one at a time. Once you pass you will receive a license from he instructor in charge of your group." With that he separated them into groups. Each group had two instructors. Harry and Ron were in the first group and their course was were they were standing at in the first place.

There were twenty people in this course. Harry and Ron were near the end. They watched with anticipation. A few had barely gotten past half of the hoops before encountering with a mishap, and leaving a few body parts behind. The twins came behind Ron, at this point, laughing.

"Well, we don't want you to lose half of your eyebrow again now would we."

"Yeah, so make you sure, you have your whole self, who knows-,"

"You, may lose half of-,"

"Something more important."

Hermione rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder comforting him. "Don't listen to him you'll do well." She let her hand rest on his shoulder for a few seconds before taking it away. Ron seemed a bit happier now.

They waited for the next couple to go. Ron went first. Fred and George, came back to give him another pep-talk. Hermione groaned. "Just leave him alone." Ron looked at her appreciatively. Harry smiled at his expression.

"Hey, we only came to say-,"

"Do your best-,"

"Don't get nervous, it's fairly easy-,"

"And you'll pass as easy as we can snap our fingers."

"Really?" Ron asked. They nodded. He smiled and took his place in the first hoop.

"Well, that was unexpected." Harry said, seeing that Hermione was watching Ron, and wasn't listening anymore.

"Yeah," Mr. Weasley cut in, "that was nice of you boys."

They smiled. "Yeah too bad we cant _really_ snap our fingers." They said together. They laughed, but Hermione ignored them.

After waiting tensely, Ron aparated back to them waving a paper in his hand, and a small card. "I passed!"

Hermione laughed and ran up to him congratulate him, Harry followed, but didn't congratulate him in the same way. Hermione hugged him lightly, when she pulled away there was an awkward silence but Harry broke it by grabbing his license.

"Congrats, mate!"

"Thanks." Ron replied. Tonks came to see his license to, but Harry didn't get to hear what she said, because he was called to do his test. After a few good lucks from the others, he went to the first hoop.

"Slowly, so you can get used to the course." The instructor reminded him.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and opened to find himself in the second hoop. He smiled, and continued his first two laps easily.

When he started from the beginning again, the instructor gave him more advice. "This one will be timed. Just think of yourself being chased."

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and went to the second hoop and to the third. He realized he was going to slow and took a brief moment to think of himself in a situation where he'd have to apparate quickly. He went on to the fourth and fifth hoop.

Just when Harry felt more confident, the ringing memory of Belatrix's voice came his head. "Aww look at the little baby. Where's your mother now." He shook his head and continued.

Yet, he couldn't stop the flashes of memories coming to him. The dementors swooping down to him. He willed himself to go faster. The brief image of Voldemort raising his wand at him. When he came to this last hoop, he knew he had to go back to the first one. Suddenly it seemed farther. The feeling that he felt when he had to apparate with Dumbledore, from that horrid cave, slowly came back to him.

He breathing grew faster as he closed his eyes and opened them to see the surprised face of the instructor. His head was still spinning a bit from the flashbacks. He regained his composure and went to the instructor to see his time. He knew it was slow, the memories had slowed him down.

The instructor looked at him in awe. "My, that…was the fastest I have ever seen anyone go. Especially, on a course like this. You…. I'm simply amazed. Congratulations young man, you have set and knew record…and have passed." He handed Harry his license. He thanked him and walked away, feeling the instructor's gaze following him.

When he returned to the others, they had obviously heard about this new record. After congratulating him they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Tonks was going to treat them to butterbeers.

Hermione and Ron pulled him back so they were out of earshot from the others. "Harry, that was unbelievably fast." Haermione began.

"Yeah, Harry, I mean there was this odd look on you face as if you thought of something horrible. It was scary." Hermione agreed.

Harry sighed. "Well I had these flashbacks, you know how he said to act as if someone is chasing you or imagine a situation where you had to apparate quickly. I remembered, the dementors, Voldemort…and when I had to escape from the cave where the locket was hidden."

There was that odd silence again. "I thought I'd go slower because it did take up some of my time."

Hermione tapped her foot lightly. "Maybe…maybe, your wandless magic powers helped you. Maybe the feeling of urgency provoked it to make you go faster. To you it seemed it slower because you didn't realize you were going faster than you should have."

"Yeah maybe-,"

"Hey, are you coming!" Tonks called from ahead of them.

"Yeah, just hang on!" Ron called back. He turned to Harry to continue his sentence.

"Maybe that's true Hermione. We'll have to talk more about this when we get back to the Burrow."

They nodded and headed to the Three Broomsticks in silence.

**My sincerest apologies for the delayed update and crappy quality of this update. Between, school, midterms, extracurricular activities, chores and eight others stories I'm working on, only a few of them that I've actually added, it's a little hard. But, I'm forcing myself to update every week. Most likely every Saturday. **

**Because of the long brink between the updates, I actually wrote around eight pages, to satisfy you. So I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to make it six pages, but I kept going and now its eight. **

**Also, i tried updating this three days ago, but the sitewouldnt work for me, i couldnt add a chapter, or review, it was crazy, so, the technologyhad abit of a fault too you know. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...etc...**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Try again Harry!" Hermione cried.

Harry groaned in frustration. "I am! What exactly is supposed to happen?"

Ron shrugged."I dunno, but something more than you going red in the face from concentrating so hard. You should see your-,"

Hermione thwarted in the back. "Thank you for your help."

"He asked a question. Sheesh, don't need to get all worked up." Ron mumbled, rubbing his back. Who knew she could hit that hard.

"Look Harry I know its hard, but try something. It says here in _"How to control your Wandless Magic: For Dummies"_ to concentrate on channeling all your powers on one spell or through wand for practice. You realize some other powers as your trying, but it all depends on your concentration." Hermione said peering into her newly acquired book.

It was the day after his strange occurrence at the apparation test. They were trying to help Harry get accustomed to his new powers; they might be useful in the long run against death eaters and most importantly against Voldemort.

He was practicing the spell he had used against Malfoy last year, it had proven to be very powerful. He was using the odd dummy Hermione had spent the previous night sewing up, from the leftover material she used for the house elf clothing.

Reluctant to test his new powers he gave in to Hermione's pleading. He should've stayed in bed that morning like he planned too, but Lupin came for a visit (and some breakfast…freeloader) so he didn't.

Sighing loudly, he once again closed his eyes and cleared his mind, like when he was practicing Occlumency. Opening his eyes he raised his wand aimed at the target. The spell wasn't spoken aloud, he did a silent spell. The words were still ringing in his ears.

He watched as the dummy glowed an unpleasant shade of red and it sliced itself in a clear X through the middle and blew apart without warning. Not at all like when he attacked Malfoy. When he hit him with the spell, it seemed as if he was being cut in random places not a large X, and he certainly didn't blow up.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Hermione screamed, clearly taken aback by the result.

Ron who was eating leftover toast could only spit out what he had bitten and stop himself from choking.

Harry stumbled backwards, and turned to look at Hermione who was flipping through her pages to maybe explain what just happened.

Once the dummy blew up the cotton flew in every direction. It was like winter in summer. Suddenly the door flew open and a worried Molly was standing in the door frame.

"What in Merlin's name." She exclaimed.

"UH…. we had a ...pillow fight accident." Ron said before either of his friends could respond.

"I..wha? A pillow fight? Um, just keep it down dears. I was worried out of my skull." She mumbled closing the door, unconvinced but had to get back to help Fleur on the final touches for her wedding plans.

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron.

"What?"

"Never mind." She said shaking her head.

"So, finally got the reaction you wanted?" Harry asked smirking.

"Well, I guess so. You made the spell enough stronger than it originally was and it caused it to-"

"Blow up." Ron finished grinning widely. "Imagine that was a real person. _Today's forecast, a 100 chance of guts and blood shower. Remember to bring your umbrella folks_." He continued pretending to be a weather man.

Hermione nodded. "This is great, you're going to have even more powers. You're going to need all you can get to defeat V-Voldemort."

Ron agreed, he didn't wince at the sound of Voldemort's name this time. "Should we try it again?…But without the screaming, Mum will kill me if she find's out what we're doing."

Hermione thought for a moment. Harry had a heart wrenching feeling about this, he didn't want to do this again, what if it didn't work the second time. What if he hurt them instead? What if-

"I know!" She squealed interrupting his thoughts. "We could a boggart. Voldemort has death eaters on his side, so if Harry learned to multiply the strength of that one spell, he could use on a whole lot."

"Smart, Hermione. Just let me get a boggart. I should have one in my back pocket." He checked. "Oh darn, no. I must've forgot…where the heck are we going to get a boggart?"

"Okay, okay. It was just an idea." She said rolling her eyes. "We can try later, right now we have to try on our clothes for the wedding. Me, Ginny, and Fleur's sister, are the flower girls." She pouted.

Harry and Ron groaned thinking of the creepy uncomfortable dress robes they had to have fitted. With the wedding in just two days, they had no choice but to try them on.

A thought occurred to Hermione and she immediately perked up. "Well, pink may not be my favorite color but it is Fleur's…"

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. _Pink dress robes?_

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Ginny stepped in with a pleased look. "Hey guys. Here take these." She said tossing too wrapped packages to both boys. "Fleur wants to see you try them on, two day 'till the wedding. Get dressed and come downstairs."

She turned to walk out of the room but spun around and looks straight at Ron. "Honestly at your age you shouldn't be having pillow fights."

With that she shut the door and Hermione eagerly eyed the packages. "Soo, you going to try them on now."

Ron glared. "Not with you in the room." He dragged her out and slammed the door behind her casting a spell on the door so she wouldn't hear their conversation.

Harry looked pitifully at the pink wrapping. "Well we have no choice I guess. Maybe if we pretend to like it they wont laugh so hard?"

Ron sighed glumly and tear open the paper. Turned out it wasn't pink.

_Insert constant cheering issuing from both boys:_

It was a light shade of teel, a mixture of blue and gray. The tie attached was pale gray, and went along with the clean white dress shirt beneath the robes. Sighing in relief one more time they stepped out of the room with confidence.

No pink dress robes.

There was indeed a God in the awaited heavens.


	11. Chapter 11

"One more day!" Ron said angrily as he pulled a weed from the backyard. It was indeed one more day to the wedding; well in fact it was tomorrow. Harry, Hermione and Ron were forced to pick out the last minute weeds that had sprouted so the decorating could be finished.

Ron muttered another obscene word under his breath. Harry watched as Hermione hit him. Harry didn't mind working outside. He was happy in fact. He practically jumped with joy when asked to work.

This kept him from practicing. He didn't want to improve in these new talents. It brought out the memories of his past experiences. The failed occlumency, how Voldemort entered his mind and set the dream. If he hadn't Sirius may have been alive right now.

This time was different. When he hit the dummy with the spell, he received a vision. It wasn't one of his parents like when he was fighting the dementors.

He was back at the Grimmauld place. The hallway was dark, a lone figure was hovering in the dark ahead him. All that could be heard was the figure's raspy breathing and loud footsteps.

Harry could see that the person was limping. The figure stepped into moonlight shining through the window. Harry gasped. The face was so familiar. The rough feature, the dark eyes, and black hair…was like Sirius'. The crooked nose and scar across his cheek told Harry it wasn't.

Before he could step closer a short stumpy form appeared ahead of him. Harry's breath was caught in his throat as he saw who it was.

"There you are Kreacher." The man said to the house elf.

Kreacher took a few steps closer. "Yes, you called master."

"Take this." He handed him a package. Kreacher looked at it wide eyed. He slid it out and Harry saw it gleaming in the poor light.

The emerald jade joined by a white gold chain, outlined in pure silver. It was a locket.

"I want you to guard it with your life." The dark man whispered. "Hide it here, do not dare let anyone even dare take it from this house."

Kreacher nodded. "Yes master. Mistress would've wanted me to you listen to you. You were the pride of her family sire."

Harry stood astonished to how clearly Kreacher was speaking. The years alone in that house had done some damage.

His vision went blurry and he was once again sweating and laying on the cold floor of Ron's room. The vision had come 20 minutes after that spell. Thankfully no one was in the room.

Harry shook his head to forget the memory. He was trying so hard to forget he didn't realize he was still pulling the same weed for the past 5 minutes.

Muttering coldly he pulled again. He wouldn't budge. He moved it again.

Ron noticed and laughed. "The great Harry Potter defeated by a weed."

Naturally Harry would've laughed but the vision kept coming back his mind was clouded. What did that vision mean? God, why can I get this weed out?

"Arrrgh." A bright light formed around the weed and it burst into flames instantly all that was left were ashes. Ron and Hermione immediately ran to catch him as he fell backwards.

All Harry saw were the worried looks on their faces as he gave into the sudden slumber. Once again the blurry vision was before him. What was this vision about? With a gasp for air he was awake again lying on the cool green grass.

He choked back a scream and smiled at Ron and Hermione who were dumbfounded.

"The vision…is a clue to where the horcrux is!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, yeah I am updating. Don't die of shock now. Below is a recap. I think you and me both need one. I'm going to try updating faster as I am no longer having an extreme writer's block. **

**Oh be sure to check out my other fics. I've managed to update some of them too…Wow I'm on a roll. Well here it is the new chapter and a recap. **

**RECAP: **

_Harry listened in closely. He was finally given the privilege to watch t.v. Although it was only the news, he at least had access to what was happening in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. This particular news sent a weird vibe through him. Wincing Harry payed close attention._

_The scene changed to Bill's face, Harry gasped in amazement. The Dursleys thought he was having a spazz attack, but he didn't care because this wasn't any Bill, it was Bill Weasly._

_The camera moved to another recognizable face, Charlie Weasley._

**Why are Bill and Charlie on TV? **

_Harry moved to touch it again but Aunt Petunia interfered again. "Harry.." she said in almost a whisper. "If you ever find out the truth I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you…but… just please, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.." She turned away with tears in her eyes._

_Harry still confused saw only the hurt look in her eyes before he vanished with the portkey…._

**What's wrong with Petunia? **

_This time was different. When he hit the dummy with the spell, he received a vision. It wasn't one of his parents like when he was fighting the dementors._

_He was back at the Grimmauld place._

"_There you are Kreacher." The man said to the house elf._

_Kreacher took a few steps closer. "Yes, you called master."_

"_Take this." He handed him a package. Kreacher looked at it wide eyed. He slid it out and Harry saw it gleaming in the poor light._

_The emerald jade joined by a white gold chain, outlined in pure silver. It was a locket._

"_I want you to guard it with your life." The dark man whispered. "Hide it here, do not dare let anyone even dare take it from this house."_

"_The vision…is a clue to where the horcrux is!"_

**Who was that in the vision? **

"Vision?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Ron as he paced back and forth in the room.

"I-I didn't think it was worth telling, but this time the vision was about the horcrux." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." It was midnight at the Burrow but the trio was still awake to discuss the vision.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically. "The book said that once you test out your wandless magic new powers might come to you. Look at you now, getting visions about the horcruxes."

"Quiet Hermione." Ron hissed. "Not to loud or mum will kill us. Besides the real question is: What're you going to do?"

"Get it of course." Harry stated calmly.

"You mean…" she started.

"Yeah I'm going to the Grimmauld place after the wedding tomorrow."

"So soon?" she asked worriedly.

"We're coming too." Ron said quickly.

"What?" he exclaimed. "No, I can't let you risk your life."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Harry we've risked our lives with you millions of times before and-,"

"what makes you think this is any different?" Hermione finished for him.

It was true they had gone on many journeys where they could've lost their lives, but they never backed down. Truth be told, Harry would've been a little disappointed if they didn't accompany him this time. He smiled solemnly, "I guess I can't talk you out of this so…pack light."

The wedding was beautiful. It was beyond what Harry had imagined it to be. He knew that Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were planning it but that's as far as he got. The backyard had been enlarged three times its normal size. Thankfully it was located on the countryside where no muggles could see.

There was an enchanted arch at the end of aisle beneath where the couple would exchange vows. The main color scheme was surprisingly not pink but a soft blue and white. The hedges were trimmed with white lilies and blue tulips were everywhere. The whole view was magical. There even little pixies entranced to spew sparkles around as an added touch.

The ceremony started and a nervous looking Bill waited at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride to arrive. When she came she was wearing cream-colored gown with blue and white beads on the edges.

Everyone watched in awe as they were declared partners. Mrs. Weasley was drowning Mr. Weasley in tears as she cried about him being "all grown up". Fred and George were surprisingly not pulling any pranks…or that's what they claimed.

_Too bad_, thought Harry, he'd never truly find out. He nodded signaling Hermione and Ron that it was time to go. They walked inside the house and grabbed the small bags they had packed in the morning.

Ron grumbled something under his breath. Harry shot him a look. "What happened Ron? Having second thoughts?"

He shook his head, "I just assumed when you said we were going after the wedding, it'd be _after_ we ate the cake."

Hermione and Harry laughed at his comment. He shrugged, his ears going pink.

"Hermione did you leave a note?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It clearly says you ran away, we followed you and now we're off to save the world from Lord Voldemort."

There was silence. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just imagining how my mum will die of a heart attack when she reads it!" Ron screamed.

Soon the arguing began but Harry ignored it as he walked out of the house with them bickering in the background.

"This is going to be a long trip." He muttered with small smile.

The trio reached the Gimmauld place. The streets were eerily quite but it didn't bother them. It was better if they did what they had to and got it over with, without anyone noticing. Harry breathed in the sharp, cold air.

"It's not as welcoming as it used to be." Ron breathed. Hermione nodded as she straightened her stiff back.

Harry walked onto the pathway and listened to sounds of their raspy breathing and the crunching of the dead leaves beneath their feet. Suddenly a low creak stopped him in his tracks.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry put his fingers to his lips and they listened huddled together.

There it was again, a branch cracking beneath someone's foot. Then more noises came but from more than one direction. They slowly walked backwards toward the exit but a low moan stopped them.

From the shadows the figures came out. Hermione bit back a scream and clutched Ron's hand. A loud bang snapped them into reality. They dove behind the hedges and barely dodged a spell aimed at their direction.

Breathing noisily each one of them whipped out their wands. Harry look at his two best friends wide eyed. "How did they know we're coming?"

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but hey I did update. Review, review, review…or no update…**


End file.
